The related application entitled xe2x80x9cRetractable Track Idler Apparatus For Use In A Document Processing Systemxe2x80x9d is filed on even date herewith.
The present invention relates to document processing systems, and is particularly directed to a retractable track guide apparatus for use in a document processing system, such as an image-based check processing system.
A typical image-based check processing system includes a check processing transport which has a document track and a number of check processing modules positioned along the document track for performing specific document processing operations on document items including checks moving downstream along the document track. Each check processing module includes a number of outer panels which cover a number of hardware devices contained within the check processing module during operation of the check processing transport. The check processing system also includes a transport processor which executes a transport application program which is stored in memory to control operation of the hardware devices contained within the check processing modules positioned along the document track and thereby to control operation of the check processing transport.
More specifically, the check processing transport includes a hopper module into which a stack of document items are placed. A document feeder module adjacent the hopper module selectively feeds or drives each document item from the stack of document items in the hopper module to transport the document item from the upstream end to the downstream end along the document track to sorting pockets of a pocket module located at the end of the document track. The pockets receive document items which have been sorted in accordance with the transport application program.
From time to time, a document item jam may occur while processing document items on the check processing transport. Typically, when a document item jam occurs, an operator manually locates any document items in the document track that have not been completely processed and removes these document items from the document track. To avoid problems further downstream, the operator must ensure that all document items which have not been completely processed are removed from the document track. Once the problem that caused the document item jam is resolved, the operator must reprocess the document items in their original order.
When a jammed document item is removed from the document track, it is desirable to be able to easily remove the document item and to not tear the document item while the document item is being removed from the document track. In known check processing modules, at least one outer panel covering the hardware devices contained within that check processing module needs to be opened and/or removed before a jammed document item can be removed from the document track. After the at least one outer panel is opened and/or removed, a number of idler rollers associated with the check processing module usually needs to be moved away from the jammed document item to release the document item before the document item can be removed from the document track.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a retractable track guide apparatus comprises at least one idler roller for engaging a document item in a document track when the idler roller is in a non-retracted position. First manually-operable means is provided for (i) when operated after a document item jam condition occurs along the document track, moving the idler roller from the non-retracted position to a retracted position away from a document item jammed in the document track to allow the jammed document item to be more easily removed from the document track, and (ii) when released after the jammed document item has been removed from the document track, allowing the idler roller to be moved from the retracted position back to the non-retracted position. The first manually-operable means may include a button accessible to the operator from above the document track. The retractable track guide apparatus may further comprise second manually-operable means for, when operated by an operator, moving the idler roller from the retracted position back to the non-retracted position. The second manually-operable means may include a guide flange accessible to the operator from above the document track.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a retractable track guide apparatus is provided for use in a document processing system having a document track, a number of hardware devices positioned along the document track, and a number of outer panels covering the hardware devices. The retractable track guide apparatus comprises at least one idler roller for engaging a document item in the document track when the idler roller is in a non-retracted position. First manually-operable means is provided for, when operated by an operator, moving the idler roller from the non-retracted position to a retracted position away from a document item in the document track to allow the operator to more easily gain access to the document track without having to remove any of the outer panels covering the hardware devices positioned along the document track. The manually-operable means may include a button accessible to the operator from above the document track. The retractable track guide apparatus may further comprise second manually-operable means for, when operated by an operator, moving the idler roller from the retracted position back to the non-retracted position without having to remove any of the outer panels covering the hardware devices positioned along the document track. The second manually-operable means may include a guide flange accessible to the operator from above the document track.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a check processing module comprises means defining at least a portion of a document track along which document items can move from an upstream end to a downstream end. A hardware device disposed along the document track is provided for processing document items moving from the upstream end of the document track to the downstream end of the document track. A number of outer panels covers the hardware device during operation of the check processing module. At least one idler roller is provided for engaging a document item in the document track when the idler roller is in a non-retracted position. First manually-operable means is provided for, when operated by an operator, moving the idler roller from the non-retracted position to a retracted position away from a document item in the document track to allow the operator to more easily gain access to the document track without having to remove any of the outer panels covering the hardware device positioned along the document track. The retractable track guide apparatus may further comprise second manually-operable means for, when operated by an operator, moving the idler roller from the retracted position back to the non-retracted position without having to remove any of the outer panels.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a check processing system comprises means defining at least a portion of a document track along which document items can move from an upstream end to a downstream end. A hardware device disposed along the document track is provided for processing document items moving from the upstream end of the document track to the downstream end of the document track. At least one idler roller is provided for engaging a document item in the document track when the idler roller is in a non-retracted position. First manually-operable means is provided for (i) when operated after a document item jam condition occurs along the document track, moving the idler roller from the non-retracted position to a retracted position away from a document item jammed in the document track to allow the jammed document item to be more easily removed from the document track, and (ii) when released after the jammed document item has been removed from the document track, allowing the idler roller to be moved from the retracted position back to the non-retracted position. The check processing system may further comprise second manually-operable means for, when operated by an operator, moving the idler roller from the retracted position back to the non-retracted position.